Brittana's search for a boyfriend
by gleek-lw
Summary: Sequel of A Valentine's day not like other ones. Seeing her friend so depressed, Santana decides with Brittany's help to find a boyfriend for him. But they have standards. Brittana, pre-Kurtbastian.


**Hello guys,**

**This is the sequel of A Valentine's day not like other ones. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
**

**For those who expect the next chapter of Little Brother, I'm sorry for the long wait. I started to work two weeks ago and I don't have time to write. (This sequel had already been written before). But I hope to write the next chapter before September.  
**

**Warning : Santana's humor  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Since Valentine's day, Santana had noticed Kurt was a little depressed. Even though Brittany and she had done everything to change that, Kurt remained in the same state of mind. The young countertenor hadn't managed to move on with his ex. Santana would have said it was normal but that lasted two months already. And she was fed up of this situation. For people which didn't know her, they would think that for her, her friend's behavior was pathetic. But to be honest, she didn't like to see him like that. She rather loved when her 'Kurtinou' was laughing and having fun. Yes, she liked seeing her two favorite gays have fun. It always was fun to watch.

So, one day, Santana and Brittany decided to bring Kurt to the mall. Kurt thought the two Cheerios wanted to cheer him up. But in fact Santana wanted to find a boyfriend to his second favorite gay. Of course, she had standards. Standards that Brittany and she had decided.

Kurt's suitor had to be tall (no way that the suitor was a dwarf), muscled (the girls knew nobody could resist muscles, not even their young dolphin). He had to know facing Kurt's sarcasm and retorting when it was necessary (Kurt didn't need a wimp). He also had to be smart and cultured (because their dolphin baby was and wanted a man who could follow one of his conversations). His fashion sense was important too (good enough not to disgust Kurt but not good enough to surpass Kurt). He had to be older than Kurt or at least the same age than him (that was Santana's standard. She knew older people were a lot of more experimented. And Santana wanted the best for the dolphin).

So yes, maybe they were hard with their standards but they only wanted the best for their dolphin.

As they left a store, Kurt started to speak.

"Why did you want me to buy these jeans, San ?" he asked showing a bag in his hand.

"Because it accentuates your forms and if you want the boys kneeling down before you, this is these jeans you have to buy."

Santana had said this with an undeniable tone. Brittany nodded, agreeing with her girlfriend. Kurt sighed and shook his had. A lot of people could think Kurt was confident in his clothes and, yes at one time, he was. But not anymore. And Santana knew it was his ex boyfriend's fault and she cursed him for that.

She put her arm around Kurt's one and Brittany did the same with Kurt's left arm. The two young women pulled him towards the food court.

"Now we're going to eat. I'm hungry."

"Me too !" Brittany exclaimed. "Do you think I can bring something for Lord Tubbington ?"

"No, Britt. Remember Lord Tubbington doesn't like food from here."

"Oh yes. Thanks for making me remember San."

The three teens went to the food court. They found a table big enough to put all their bags on it. While Brittany and Santana sat down, Kurt remained on his feet.

"I'm going to go take our food."

"Thanks, Kurt. You're an angel," Santana said smiling.

Kurt replied by a simple small smile and left. Santana watched him before putting her eyes on the blond girl beside her who started to talk.

"Do you believe we'll find him a dolphin ? Because I don't like seeing our dolphin so sad."

"I know, Britt," Santana said, taking Brittany's hand in her one. "Me neither. And yes, we'll find one. There's probably one in the mall."

Brittany smiled at her and changed the matter. But Santana didn't listen to her anymore. Her eyes had been attracted by a group of adolescents. All of them were boys who wore the same uniform. But one of the boys attracted more her curiosity. From what she could see, it was a tall young man. He had brown hair and green eyes. Eyes who looked at something. Or rather somebody.

The Hispanic girl smiled when she saw that these eyes were looking at Kurt's ass.

"Brittany, I think we found our dolphin."

"Where ?" the blond girl asked as she looked everywhere, as if the said dolphin were going to appear from nowhere.

Santana just pointed at the boys' table. Brittany saw the same boy that her girlfriend had noticed and frowned.

"He's cute but does he deserve our dolphin ?"

"We'll find out soon," Santana answered with the smile of a predator.

At the same time, Kurt came back with two trays that he put down before the two girls. Then he sat down before her and took a box of salad, a knife and a fork, and some salad dressing. He let the two burgers and the two portions for French fries for his two friends. They started to eat but Santana kept an eye on the boy who was behind Kurt's back.

Eventually Kurt finished his meal and announced he had to go to the boy room. Santana took advantage of this to go to the boys' table. Brittany followed him, a smile on her lips, because she knew what will happen. Santana stopped before the boy and put her hands on her hips. All the boys looked at the couple with surprise and curiosity.

"You," she said pointed at the boy, "come with me."

The young man raised one eyebrow and looked at her with amused eyes.

"I'm sorry, young woman, but I'm not interested."

Santana crossed her arms on her chest, not impressed by this boy.

"Come with me if you like your useless and pathetic tool."

Once again the boy raised an eyebrow but he obeyed without speaking. But once they were settled down at a table that he spoke.

"What can I do for you, ladies ?"

"Are you a dolphin ?"

The boy opened his mouth, confused by the blond girl's question, but Santana beat him.

"Let me do the business, sweetie," she said to Brittany. Then she looked at the young man. "I saw you looking at my boy earlier."

"So what ? It's not a crime from I know. Especially when what we see is lovely."

The ghost of a smile appeared on Santana's lips. Perhaps this day wouldn't be a failure.

"Tell us your name," she ordered.

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Sebastian, I'm Santana and this is Brittany, my girlfriend. The gorgeous guy is Kurt Hummel. He's a good friend of us and he's single."

Apparently saying this small detail interested Sebastian. Santana raised one eyebrow to show she had noticed. But the boy wasn't perturbed by this.

_Maybe he's our guy_, she thought.

"You're interested, we could see. But before doing something, you have to answer some questions. Brittany and I wouldn't like if somebody worthless talked to our boy."

A big smile appeared on Sebastian's face. As if the idea of an interrogation was funny.

"What school do you attend ?"

"The Dalton Academy. I'm a senior and I'm one of the best student of my year."

Santana was almost impressed.

"Rich and smart, I like that."

Two standards were filled, smartness and the age, besides the height. Plus he was rich. A bonus for Santana. He'll be able to buy everything Porcelain will want. Included his clothes.

"Any experience ?" Santana asked with a pervert smile.

"So much," Sebastian replied proudly.

Brittany clapped.

"Our dolphin will be so happy !"

Then she frowned and lost her smile.

"At least…"

Santana knew what Brittany meant to say and she finished her sentence with the same pervert smile.

"Your manhood ?"

"Huge. Want to see ?"

"Sorry, I'm not interested. The sight would make me puke."

Sebastian laughed. Brittany looked at him, not understanding why he was laughing, whereas Santana threw him a look. Then she caught his tie and brought him closer of her. With a threatening voice she spoke.

"Listen, Casanova. My friend need a strong man, somebody who won't snap. I think you're this guy. You'll make my friend forget what a jerk dared to do. For this, when Kurt comes back, you're going to ask him for a date, okay ? You're going to invite him in a great restaurant and pay for what he wants to eat without complaining. Then you'll bring him to the theater or to the park or somewhere else. You'll tell him you're going to woo him until he agree to be your boyfriend. You won't hurt him, you won't cheat on him and you'll wait for him. And you better do everything I say otherwise…" Santana lowered her eyes on Sebastian's crotch " … What you use as manhood will become food for dogs that I'll make you eat. You'll treat him as a prince otherwise I'll show you how we treat bad guys at Lima Height Adjacent."

Then she let go the tie and smiled. As if nothing just happened.

"Understood ?"

« And if I don't want a relationship ?"

"Don't bother to try to get in Kurt's pants."

Sebastian didn't say anything. He just looked at the young woman who seemed interested by her nails. His attention was attracted by the blond girl's voice.

"Your dolphin baby is hurting now. He needs something to fix his heart. But if you damaged more his heart, I'm going to tell Coach Sylvester that you hurt her Porcelain."

Santana smiled at Brittany's threat, which didn't seem to be one.

"I think you know who she is. So you know what she's able to do."

A nod was the only answer.

"Good. Now, we're going to let you alone."

Santana and Brittany stood up and went at their table where all their bags were. They sat down and saw Kurt leave the boy room. This latter just started to walk before being approached by Sebastian. They smiled when they saw their dolphin baby blush and nod at something. Maybe this time it will work. But they had to wait.

THE END

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Tell me if you liked it. And if you want a sequel, tell me. I'd happy to write one :)**


End file.
